Charlie's Reflections
by m.t.dog
Summary: Charlie finds Todd and Neil in a...compromising situation in the cave, and reflections on their relationship on the way back to Welton. SLASH, of the Todd/Neil varity, so if you don't like, don't read.


Charlie allowed a devilish smirk to fall across his lips as he listened to the breathy laughs, gentle moans and quiet keening coming from the Indian's Cave

Disclaimer: I, of crouse, in no way, shape, or form own the legacy that is the Dead Poets Society. I am merely borrowing them for the time being.

A/N: Okay, first of all, this is SLASH! Please, don't compain to me that you don't think that Todd and Neil should be together, because I did warn you, okay? Other then that, I'd like to say this: I tried to keep everything as in order and as in character as I could but I'm sure that I didn't succeed. So please, don't tear me up for that, okay? I just love DPS so much, and I thought that I'd share some of that with you!! So, please enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Charlie allowed a devilish smirk to fall across his lips as he listened to the breathy laughs, gentle moans and quiet keening coming from the Indian's Cave. He slowly, casually took the cigarette out of his mouth and smashed it against a rock, not caring in the least that his pristine school shoes were getting dirt and ashes all over them. He then proceeded to creep the rest of the distance to the entrance of the cave, making sure to avoid any sticks that would break under his weight. His goal reached, Charlie peeked his head cautiously around the corner to see who was having such a …good time in the club's cave.

To his…slight shock, his eyes were met with the sight of Neil, his best friend, all-mighty, always righteous Neil Perry, pinning quiet Todd Anderson to a wall of the cave, plundering his mouth like there was no tomorrow. One of Neil's legs, long and lean was pushed in between Todd's, causing tiny whimpers and moans to emit from swollen lips. Suddenly, the kiss broke, and Neil flung his head skyward, as if giving thanks to an all-powerful God. Taking advantage of the pure, flawless skin in front of him, Todd started to give tentative licks and nibbles to Neil's neck, touches that grew more and more bold the farther up he moved. Gasping, Neil's eyes shot open, normally warm, brown eyes almost black with desire as Todd lavished his throat with love bites. So overcome was he by lust that Neil accidentally let Todd's hands free of their prison above his head, allowing the shy, meek boy to run his fingertips up and down Neil's body wonderingly.

"Ah…Todd," Neil moaned, his own long fingers unconsciously copying his lover's movements. His digits encountered the slightly wrinkled skin of Todd's elbow, the pale, barely present hair on his thin arms, the slimness of his hips, and the velvety texture of his flat stomach. Eventually, Nail's hands halted their exploration of Todd's smooth, silky skin at the belt of his jeans, hesitating only a moment before beginning to undo the belt, any uncertainty that Todd didn't want this washed away by the groans dripping from the lips of the normally calm boy.

At this point, Charlie's smirk had reached epic proportions, stretching his face so much that it had begun to hurt. Shaking his head, small pieces of brown hair falling in front of his eyes at the action, Charlie drew his head back, and gave to two young men the privacy that they deserved.

"_Well, I suppose I'd better go back to the school…it doesn't sound like to two love birds are going to be done any time soon," _Charlie thought to himself. As if proving his point, a high-pitched keening emitted from the cave, presumably ripped out of Todd's throat from the feeling of Neil licking, sucking, biting on every exposed inch of his skin. Shaking his head once more in amusement, Charlie began the long trek back to the school, his breath forming small clouds of condensation in front of him.

As he walked, Charlie wondered exactly how Todd and Neil's relationship had come to be. It wasn't as if it had happened over night; no, there was definitely a long story behind their love, and Charlie promised himself that he would eventually hear that story. Of course, it wasn't as if Charlie hadn't noticed _some_ signs himself, he wasn't totally stupid. There had always been little hints and signals that those two were more then just roommates to one another.

The first time that Charlie noticed Neil's interest in Todd was at the opening ceremony. Charlie could remember sitting next to Neil, bored out of his mind at having to listen to Nolan giving another one of his dreary speeches. Suddenly Neil's mouth was next to his ear, his hot breath making Charlie shiver as he murmured, "Who do you suppose that is?". Following Neil's gaze, Charlie's eyes came to rest upon a hunched figure whose eyes were a dull, spiritless blue and whose face seemed to radiate his discomfort at being surrounded by so many people.

"I dunno, the new kid I guess. Why do you ask?" Charlie had whispered back, ignoring the glare that his father had sent him in favor of looking into Neil's handsome face.

"He just seems so…lonely. So…shy and afraid," he had spoken softly back, his chocolate brown eyes never leaving the form across the room. As his friend gazed almost longing, Charlie remembered seeing a transformation cross over Neil; his whole body had relaxed, his shoulders and back had straightened, his lips had quirked into a small, half smile, and his eyes had melted, the underlying hardness normally present gone, giving Charlie a look right into his soul.

Unfortunately, right when Charlie had been going to ask Neil what was so interesting about this new kid who looked totally ordinary, the ceremony had ended, breaking Neil's view of the blue eyed boy that was across the room. Suddenly, as if coming up for air, Neil had uttered a tiny gasp, and, just like that, he was back to normal, back to Charlie's best friend, the calm, level headed Neil Perry. However, Charlie had never forgotten that look, storing it in the back of his mind for later examination, for later analysis.

"_Well, I guess I found out what that look meant without even having to think about it,"_ the present Charlie snickered to himself, remembering the scene that he had just witnessed in the cave. After a few moments though, he sobered up, and began thinking of the next hint, the next sign that the two young men had been heading towards love, towards lust. The first thing that came to his mind, the idea arriving so quickly that it was as if it had been waiting just for this moment, was the time when Todd had been forced to make up a piece of poetry in front of the entire class.

Charlie remembered feeling distinctly sorry for his new friend that morning, though he would be lying if he were to say that he didn't find just a bit of humor in Todd's stuttering and nervousness. In fact, he recalled that the only person throughout the entire classroom who hadn't once snickered or laughed or giggled had been Neil. No, instead, his friend had sat there, staring intently at Todd, almost as if he was trying to pour some of his own unlimited self-confidence into the poor boy shivering and quaking at the front of the room.

Charlie also remembered feeling awed when Todd's speech was done, amazed that such a powerful message could come from a boy that was so slight and meek. Again, he had glanced around the room to find his own expression mirrored in the face of his peers…all except Neil's that is. Instead, Charlie recalled that Neil's face was one of a proud parent who knew that their son was able to do something, and had just needed a bit of encouragement to do so. His comforting eyes were glued to Todd's smile as Mr. Keating talked to him, praised him, and made him promise to never forget. Well, Charlie knew that was certainly never going to forget what had occurred next; Todd, in the midst of nodding and frantically thanking Mr. Keating for all that he had done, had happened to glance up and meet Neil's eyes. A heated look had suddenly passed between them, electrifying the air, and Charlie reminisced that he hadn't understood how those sitting between Todd and Neil hadn't fried under the intensity. Todd's eyes had been wide and shining with joy, the formally dull blue finally sparkling; Neil's eyes had appeared dark and heavy, almost seductive in fact, and Todd had licked his lips in apprehension and quite possibly lust. The moment had lasted for two heartbeats longer, the fervor in Neil's brown twin orbs soon reflected in Todd's, before the spell had been broken by Mr. Keating's soothing, poetic voice telling Todd that he was able to finally sit down.

Charlie suddenly shivered, not from the cold, but from the remembered heat that one gaze had seemed to hold. It had held promises in half-lidded eyes that smoldered under dark, sooty eyelashes, and it had held hope and affection in crystalline orbs that shimmered like diamonds in the light. Yes, that one look had definitely helped to clue Charlie into what was going on in between Neil and Todd, but the final clue, the granddaddy of hints, if you were, was when Neil came to Welton with the news that he had gotten the part of Puck in the play.

Neil had bounded into their hallway, banging on all of the doors, yelling at the top of his lungs that he had gotten the part. His face was shining with excitement and happiness, and he looked younger then he had in years; all of the stress and anxiety was gone, leaving only a young boy doing what he loved the do the most. Charlie remembered never being as proud of Neil as he had been that day; his friend was finally breaking free of the cage that his father had set on him, and was flying free and true.

The final clue came when Neil had run up to Todd, laughing and yelling his success, cheeks red and eyes crinkled. Todd's reaction was immediate; he had smiled, the most beautiful, breathtaking smile that Charlie had ever seen, a smile that held all of the love, affection and pride that Todd had to offer. The smile promised Neil that he would always be there, that Todd would support, protect, and love Neil through any ordeal that he was forced to go through. That one expression, that lone grin had convinced Charlie that Neil and Todd were indeed in love with one another. Todd had just offered all of himself up to Neil, given everything that he had to give, and Neil hadn't rejected him. Instead, he had stopped laughing, and chose instead to grin warmly back at Todd, his just barely visible right hand gripping Todd's own hidden appendage tightly, pouring his own love right back into Todd's short, slight body.

"_You know, now that I think of it, it's really pretty lucky that I was the only one who saw them holding hands…if it had been anyone else but me, Todd and Neil would be bullied constantly. They'd be totally ostracized," _Charlie thought to himself as he stepped onto the very edge of the woods, where the boundaries between Welton and "the wild" were set. As the slightly frosted grass crunched beneath his feet, unbidden thoughts suddenly poured into his brain. He thought of all that Todd and Neil shared, all of the love that they had for one another and how horrendous it would be if someone were to try and take that away from them. He thought of Neil's deep, rich laugh that sounded from his throat only when Todd told one of his rare, dry jokes. He thought of the way Todd's hunched form became straight and proud whenever Neil came into the room, almost as if a great weight was taken off of his shoulders. He thought of the way Neil's eyes would light up with delight every time Todd came into sight, and the way Todd's cheeks would flame a happy pink in response. Finally, he thought of the way Neil could make Todd lose his cool demeanor and moan, groan and keen into the woods where no one but the animals could hear; he thought about how Todd worshiped every inch of Neil's skin, treated him like a god, and smiled triumphantly at every whimper that he was able to draw out of Neil's tightly closed lips that were afraid to make to much noise, lest they be found out.

These thoughts circling his mind, he bared his teeth at the invisible, make-believe bullies that would dare to try and take those things away from Todd and Neil. He scowled at the people who would one day try and take away the only true piece of happiness that either boy had, the only thing that kept the two sane and living.

"_Oh yes, there's absolutely no question that I would personally make every single one of those people pay…and pay dearly,"_ Charlie growled, his teeth flashing in a dangerous snarl. Suddenly, the snaps of a few dry branches pulled Charlie out of his thoughts and into the real world where a pair of fencers were fighting wildly for an advantage, though they were both pretty evenly matched. The two jumped, parried and twisted their way to where Charlie was frozen, frantically trying to rearrange his features into his characteristic arrogance and nonchalance. Nodding his hello to the fighting pair even as he breathed a sigh of relief, Charlie continued on his way, careful to keep his façade of uncaring up and running as he had almost reached the school.

His long legs eating up the distance from the edge of the courtyard to the huge, oak doors, Charlie allowed himself one last lingering thought about the pair still hidden in the Indian Cave.

"_Of course, just because no one else is allowed to pick on Todd and Neil, does not mean, in any way that I'm not allowed to tease them mercilessly though." _A smirk reappeared on Charlie's face, earning him a few odd looks from passing boy that were easily ignored. _"Oh yes, this is going to be fun."_

A/N: Okay, so this isn't the best thing that I've ever written, but I don't think that it's absolutely terrible either. I know that Charlie's not really in character, but, this is my first ever Dead Poets Society story, so I hope that you understand. Anyways, please review!! PLEASE!!


End file.
